1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a method of manufacturing an offset printing substrate and a method of manufacturing a corresponding display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an offset printing substrate used for forming a fine pattern and a method of manufacturing a corresponding display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An offset printing may be used for forming a pattern on a substrate, and may employ a cliché and a blanket. The cliché is a substrate having a concave pattern. The blanket includes an elastic material and functions as an intermediate layer between the cliché and the substrate.
Two types of offset printing are gravure offset printing and reverse offset printing. In gravure offset printing, an ink is inserted into the concave pattern of the cliché, the cliché is contacted with, or pressed against, the blanket to transfer the ink onto the blanket, and the ink on the blanket is then transferred onto the substrate to form the pattern. In reverse offset printing, the ink is coated on the blanket, the blanket is pressed against the cliché to transfer the ink onto the non-concave portions of the cliché, and the ink remaining on the blanket is transferred onto the substrate again to form the pattern.
A cliché having a concave pattern is thus used in both gravure offset printing and reverse offset printing. The pattern is formed on the substrate according to the shape of the concave pattern of the cliché. For example, a width of the pattern formed on the substrate depends on that of the concave pattern of the cliché.
The cliché may be etched using a photo-resist pattern to form the concave pattern on the cliché. However, in etching the cliché, both those parts of the cliché corresponding to exposed photo-resist pattern and those adjacent to the exposed photo-resist pattern may be etched, and thus the concave pattern of the cliché may have a width larger than intended.